This invention relates to the control of electric discharge lamps. More particularly, this relates to the control of a fluorescent lamp to periodically flash.
Control circuitry has been employed to cause a fluorescent lamp to flash by cycling the primary of the lamp ballast reactor at a desired cycle rate. This results in the average lamp wattage output being below its normal wattage rating, generally 40-60%. This in turn results in a corresponding reduction in lumen output. In such flashing, the intensity or light output of each flash is approximately the same as its normal continuous light output.